<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>And we were children again by Ilovemygun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28584285">And we were children again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilovemygun/pseuds/Ilovemygun'>Ilovemygun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The one were Tommy makes decisions for that he suffers [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BAMF TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Death, Dream is controlled by dreamons, Dream is just fucking possessed, Dreamons, Emotional Hurt, Everybody Cries, Figthing, Found Family, Funeral, Gen, Happy Ending?, Happy TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Impaling, Major Injury, Probably ooc, Sacrifcing, Screw it - Freeform, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Suffering, Swords, Tears, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wounds, and Tommy is one cool child that does one big dumb desicions that kills him, clara space mom best, cursing, have fun, how does one do tags, nether fight, no one else dies except from tommy, sbi, screw you, the hole fuckin smp is there, tommy is this stupidly hero, tommy knows from tubbo how to save someone from a dreamon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:47:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,079</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28584285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilovemygun/pseuds/Ilovemygun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yeah, Tommy and his loyalty, childishness, dumb ideas and immense courage.<br/>His stupidly immense courage and dumb idea.<br/>His childishness they missed.<br/>The childishness they got.<br/>But for what prize?<br/>Why?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eret &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s), Sleepy Bois inc freeform, Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson, TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit, tommyinnit &amp; Everybody</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The one were Tommy makes decisions for that he suffers [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>332</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>And we were children again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When the swords clashed and TNT was heard in the background, it was early morning. L’Manburg, which is full of holes, bombarded and kind of on fire had probably its most intense wars. The war that decides it. Tommy, switching fighting partners with Quackity and Fundy, who had some problems taking on Punz -The one who betrayed them and of course they were too stupid to figure it out- took on George. No one had a plan who already died, who betrayed who and where someone laid, that were hurt. Pure Chaos. For Dreams Dreamon it was the biggest fun in a while. Not even the destruction of Lmanburg was that much fun. </p><p> </p><p>From where Tommy knew that dream was possessed? Beats him, he was just listening Tubbo rambling something about possessions of a dreamon or something like that shit. Was probably before the hole exile shit. And when the Dreamon tried to take over him in the exile, he barely escaped. Looking at punz, he saw that familiar glowing in the eyes. Same with dream. Once Dream tried to get him to take the dreamon, taking of the mask and staring him uncomfortably long in the eyes. He only managed to get dust in the eyes. Yeah... tommy still Cackled when he thought about this. He had his second sword (a gold sword, like Tubbo had told him) on his hip, ready to bring out the god for Damn dreamon out of punz. So when he managed to finally end Punz with the gold sword, he let out an breath, immediately taking out an healing potion, when he saw someone laying on the ground. He ran over and stopped.</p><p> </p><p>It was Eret. The one to betray them and leaving them to die. Starting Wilbur’s spiral of distrust... his fault his fault his fault his fault his fault his fault his fault his fault his fault his fault his fault his fault his fault his fault his fault his fault his fault his fault his fault- </p><p> </p><p>Tommy kneeled down to Eret, seeing Nikis items around him. The gold sword in green and red blood. Eret had deep regret in the painful white eyes. Stuffing the potion in Eret’s mouth before he could say anything. Standing up and grinning at Eret wordlessly. He wasn’t like the Insane brother, that was killed by their father. No he could and will forgive people. Eret mustered up a smile and stood up shakily. The gold sword handed back to him and returning to battle. They started fighting in the early morning. Trying to to do an surprise attack just to find out most of the Dreamon possessed people didn’t need sleep apparently...</p><p> </p><p>Weird fuckers... Tommy hoped for the best in the team that had to take out the Dreamons with the ritual. Tubbo, Hbomb and Sapnap were in charge. Both Tubbo and Sapnap having experience with this shit and Hbomb being their support. Tommy looked to his side to see he had only seconds to block an attack from Dream. The fucker couldn’t wait. Searching out the one thing he is scared of and attacking him... tsk tsk tsk. “That isn’t a high IQ moment, innit Dream?”, the possessed just growled back like a wild dog. It was hard to fight against the one person that can keep up with the blade, but Tommy knew he had to do it. It was for his country and his friends. </p><p> </p><p>Tommy blocked and parried the attacks of Dream just like Techno taught him. Would the blade be on their side, everything would be easier. But of course, he couldn’t give lmanburg a chance. Tommy really didn’t want to betray Techno, but what was his other choice. Betraying the person who you fought with against the world. His father, dad, who spend more time with Techno than Wilbur or him wasn’t someone he cared he had on his side. But when Techno said that Dream is great in front of him. When Techno said his abuser is great, he knew he couldn’t stay longer. And the country was his family. Wilbur, was his family.</p><p> </p><p>No matter if he blew up Lmanburg. He was one of Tommy’s biggest part in his life, mo matter what he did. He cared for him, he looked after him, he taught him so much. He still missed him. And when protecting L’Manburg is the last thing he will do. He will protect his brothers legacy. His friends. His role models. He showed history who he was.</p><p> </p><p>He was Tommyinnit. The one to change fate.</p><p> </p><p>They were alone. Dream and Tommy fought their way out of the inner parts of L’Manburg. They were in a place he thought has one of his most cherished moments. The bench. It was a one way go. He knew how he had to impale Dream with his gold sword. To hit dreams inner core. To destroy the Centre of The disks that were in bodied in the body of Dream. He had no idea why, but when he saw it, he knew where he had to hit.</p><p> </p><p>He made a way go for it. The screeching declared his victory. Everybody was free. His family, friends, tubbo... Tasting the blood in his mouth, he managed a smile, he did it, he finished the o great dream. He will never live it down. When Dream puffed, Tommy fell. Knowing he had no more healing potions he smiled. He forgave and gave out his healing potions. He doesn’t know why he doesn’t have more. Probably thinking he didn’t need more. How dumb of him. He always made dumb decisions. He let out a hurtful chuckle. And that only produced more blood out of his mouth. Feeling the warm puddle of dark red liquid getting bigger he smiled. He done it again.</p><p> </p><p>What will dream say when he comes back and sees the mess tommy made again... a loud pling came from his communicator. He had a lot of trouble picking it up and turning it on. He simply was so so so tired... could you blame him? The message he received was their victory, they did it! Oh he was so proud! He got to tell Tubbo! They were free! They did it again...</p><p> </p><p>“T-TOMMY!”, a shrill yell came out.Tommy had trouble looking up, he crawled against a tree looking at Reuther Swamy people in his vision. He saw the familiar people. Three or four if he can see correctly. There was... Niki! Oh and there was Ranboo! Quackity and Fundy were also there! That was nice! “T-Tommy, can you h-hear me?!” Niki and Ranboo sounded so frantic... why? Everything was okay! “Y-Yeah! G-guys... w-we di-did it!”, he let out shaky.</p><p> </p><p>“Niki! Do something! He will die!”, Quackity Shouted out frantically. The messages that were constantly plunging on there communicators were from Fundy and Ranboo, who fought with their tears and swammy vision. And in not even more than 10 minutes, everybody was there. Literally everybody. “DREAM!” “OH MY GOD, TOMMY!” “DO SOMETHING!” “TOMMY!” “HE WILL DIE!” The shouts we’re all so loud. Everybody wanted to help. Tommy is important! Tommy is family! Tommy did this for them! How could they let Tommy die. The rain that started came down heavily. But nobody cared. The closest to Tommy sat and kneeled next to him. Holding him close. Fearing if they let him go, he will vanish forever. </p><p> </p><p>“Dream! Do something!” “I can’t! Nothing is working! The Dreamons glitched and killed Tommy with that! I can’t! I tried!” Tears were flooding and Tommy didn’t know why. Why was everyone so Sad? They won! The Dreamons were gone... Tommy hummed then. Silence filled as if the hole world was listening to the boy that sacrificed everything. With a raspy voice and closed eyes he begun to sing. The lyrics familiar with everybody. </p><p> </p><p>“ I heard there was a special place...”, the sun started to rise up over Lmanburg, letting it look like a haven, no matter the destruction. “...Where man could go and emancipate...” Sobs filled the place as everyone from Lmanburg and old Lmanburg hummed with Tommy. “...their brutality and tyranny of their rulers...” two ghosts slowly appeared only seeable to the dying boy who smiled. “...yeah this place is real, you needn’t fret...” Techno let out an low chuckle, letting Tommy’s smile go brighter, letting more blood drop out of his mouth. “With wilbur, Tommy, tubbo...” silent eyes looked at closed eyes “... a-and eret...” then they were filled with tears as the white eyed man started humming along. “...I-its a ve-very big and n-now blown l-Lmanburg...” and the everybody of Lmanburg was singing. A symphony so beautiful. The broken remains of the disks glowing, showing a reflection of a goddess in the sky, and a motherly smile... As the song came to an End nobody was able to hide their hurt in their eyes. Many tears fell as the boy opened his eyes one last time, smiling. Blue eyes meet the blue sky, hand stretched in the air. “W-wilbur... t-the s-symphony is fi-finished... a-and I’m n-not alone...”</p><p> </p><p>Philza looked at his son with a sad eyes and smile as he took his other hand. “You never were and you never will be... remember that...” with a final goodbye whispered, Tommy’s eyes closed, his lips playing with such an light smile, he let his hand fall onto the ground. Philza counted silently. </p><p> </p><p>Tommyinnit died on the January 6 as a hero, friend, brother, son, Allie, comrade, uncle and best friend. The sun never shone so brighter without hurting anyone.</p><p> </p><p>————————</p><p>“Hey Bad, can you give me some more clay and the red color?” “Eh sure, eret, here!” It was passed to the white eyed man. The anniversary of Tommy’s death came soon, and Eret took all his time of the year to build something. The giant statue, that stood in the castle ground was pretty high. The body had some mistakes that had to be get better and Everybody tried their best to find the right colors. It was probably quiet the adventure for Fundy, Sapnap, Hbomb And Connor when they came back, exploded colors all over their body and Sapnap holding an squid. But you just didn’t know who would win.</p><p> </p><p>Also The SBI would come back after being in their old home for a long time. Well, it was good for the others and their surprises.</p><p> </p><p>“Ereeeet!” And there was their reason. The childghost, speeding around the castlefloor, only to be swooped up by Ghostbur, laughed, he got his eyes closed so he couldn’t see the statue. “And? How was it? Are they ready?”, Bad looked at them as Tubbo, followed by Ghostbur and Ghostinnit went to visit the other. “Yeah, they needed to revisited some places. Like SMPEARTH and Hypixel. It was pretty fun to see Business Bay and the rest AE being scared by a child and his ghost brother.” Phil replied, sitting down in the chair and happily excepting the drink. “But they were really concerned too. Took some days for them to let Tommy out of their sight. Ghostbur also fulfilled his last desires as did Tommy.”, Phil continued to explain. “The child wanted to pay so many rounds of skywards... just to beat me once...” Techno groaned, his head hitting the colder coffee table. “As for ready, we want them to go on Tommy’s... day... I don’t want to let them leave so soon... I failed twice, so...” “Phil, it wasn’t your fault, everybody couldn’t do anything... and now the best we could do is give them the best goodbye in the world.” A long sigh and silence stretched on. “Alright, gotta look what the trio is doing.” With that, techno stood up, nearly throwing the table over and marched out.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright Tommy, you’re ready?” “Yes Wilby!” The small ghostly hand latched on the hand of his older brother. A big grin appeared. The 6 year old ghost turned around. They stood on a hill with everybody below them. He cupped his hands around his mouth as if it was an Megafon. “Goooodbyeeee! I will miiiisss youuu! Byeee!” As he was picked by his brother he waved very enthusiastic, showing ones again the childishness they missed. As Ghostbur and Tommy walked away into an gold dust tears started flooding again. Their hero found piece. Even when fate was against it and the giant statue towered over his land and friends to forever protect them...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I kill tommy in this story and try to make you cry<br/>Ye lol<br/>A lot of mistakes, lol</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>